Fifty Moments
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Fifty random moments with Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua I did to kill the writer's block.


_Fifty Moments _With_ Friends_

_Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Joshua, and others._

1. Walking: It was not unusual for the shopkeepers of Shibuya to see a group of five or six meeting at Hachiko's Statue, in fact, when they weren't there they even worried a bit. Afterwards the friends would set off in no direction in particular, walking and chatting for the fun of it.

2. Waltz: It was Shiki that signed them up for dance lessons, but it was Beat that "gracefully" fled in the other direction.

3. Wishes: The fountain "Hachiko's Wish" was a favorite spot of Rhyme's, and she could often be seen flipping tokens into the water and wishing one thousand and one times, each one different, for the happiness of someone else. Never her.

4. Wonder: Neku found himself wondering how he got into this situation. But Shiki asked, and now he was in Eri's room with the two designers as they used him as a model for their clothes.

5. Worry: Shiki couldn't help but worry if Joshua was planning something for them one day, the perfect set of Reapers. But whenever she met his eyes, he just gave a miniscule shake of his head.

6. Whimsy: Rhyme was a girl filled with whimsy, in fact all of the girls were. They chatted and daydreamed of fairy tales, but when Rhyme said they were already living one the laughter stopped.

7. Waste/Wasteland: Joshua used to think Shibuya was a wasteland, not to mention virtually his own living Hell having to deal with the harsh Music from the place. Hearing the laughter of his _friends_ made the cacophony more bearable as he went to join them.

8. Drink: Beat snarled like a rabid dog when someone at a party offered Rhyme a "drink".

9. War: "All's fair in love and war," Joshua teased as he walked beside Neku. The orange haired teen raised his eyebrows. "Where's the war at?" Joshua smirked. "Missing the obvious, Neku?"

10. Weddings: Shiki promised that they would all get married together; they could have a triple wedding! Beat suddenly looked uneasy at the thought of marriage and Joshua rolled his eyes, though Neku looked strangely nervous.

11. Birthday: Joshua actually had a laughing fit when the friends threw him a birthday party, but his face turned serious when Neku said he found Joshua's birth records. From about one hundred years ago.

12. Blessing: Neku counted his blessings every day, and as he met his friends for the umpteenth time near Hachiko, he counted four.

13. Bias: "Joshua," Rhyme said in surprise. "Are you prejudiced against anything?" The Composer smirked in surprise, since the girl had obviously noticed his glare at a passing civilian. "Idiotic people."

14. Burning: The burning pain in his head reminded Beat he was still alive, despite the nasty fall he took. "You'll be fine," Joshua promised him, but for some reason the skater felt more uneasy.

15. Breathing: Beat paused outside of Rhyme's door, and he never heard a more beautiful sound than the breaths she took in, and let out.

16. Breaking: Shiki felt as if her heart would break when Neku refused her question, but then she felt like she could fly when he asked if she was free tonight, not tomorrow.

17. Belief: Rhyme had a strong belief that Joshua was a good person, Neku shared this trait. Beat and Shiki weren't so sure, but they were willing to get to know the mysterious Composer-their friend-together.

18. Balloon: Rhyme watched the bright pink balloon above her head, gripping the string tightly. When a boy on a bike passed too close to her, she accidentally let it go. As the balloon soared upward, Joshua clicked his phone and it suddenly fell like a rock back into her grip.

19. Balcony: Shiki stood on the balcony of her house, searching the evening darkness for her friends. It was dinner at her home, after all, and she and Eri had been working hard all day.

20. Bane: Neku was of the opinion that Joshua was his own personal bane to life, but when the Composer was gone from the statue for two weeks he went into the sewers to find him.

21. Quiet: The silence between the friends was unusual; but they knew better than to interrupt Shiki during her sewing time.

22. Quirks: Everyone had their quirks; Neku liked to turn away when he didn't feel like talking, Beat would sometimes freak out and change his expression so fast it was a blur. Rhyme scuffed her shoes on the ground often when embarrassed, and Shiki would wave her arms when panicked. Joshua did little besides mess with his phone, but it was these things that made them unique.

23. Question: "Joshua, do you get lonely?" Rhyme asked innocently. Everyone was suddenly listening, and the Composer smiled. "Not anymore."

24. Quarrel: Joshua and Neku were evenly matched, being very strong of will and attitude. During a vicious verbal fight the Composer got so irritated he "reminded Neku who he's dealing with", which meant a minor earthquake happened in Shibuya that day.

25. Quitting: "I quit," Shiki said hopelessly, dropping her pencil after another bad attempt at a design. Eri came over and took Shiki's hand, guiding the pencil as they made something together.

26. Jump: Rhyme jumped in a vain attempt to reach her backpack, making the bully laugh. The next thing the bully felt was a skateboard to the back of the head.

27. Jester: Beat was the comic relief of the group, aware of it or not. Joshua often talked circles around him, causing Beat to agree to dumb things without realizing it.

28. Jousting: Neku and Joshua were always at it, Shiki thought. Joshua's intricate wordplay was dueled by Neku's harsher, but just as sarcastic, comments.

29. Jewel: Neku surprised Shiki with a beautiful necklace set with a pink jewel. A chorus of "Neku and Shiki sitting in a tree" from Beat made both of the friends blush.

30. Just: It was hard to find a proper word for Joshua, Rhyme thought. He was just…just…him.

31. Smirk: One day, all of the friends noticed, Joshua's smirk became a smile.

32. Sorrow: The Composer thought over the fact his friends might leave Shibuya, and he could not. Though it made him sad Joshua did nothing.

33. Stupidity: "Remember my biasness toward stupid people?" Joshua questioned Rhyme. When she nodded, he pointed to her brother whom was grinding on rails in the rain.

34. Serenade: The Composer smiled to himself, because the harsh symphony of Shibuya had changed to a soft melody.

35. Sarcasm: Everyone in the group had a bite of sarcasm in them, none so much as Joshua and Neku.

36. Sordid: It was a rather unpleasant thought, having to deal with the careful reconstruction of Shibuya. But the Composer's friends stood by his side and helped him however they could.

37. Soliloquy: Rhyme was very; very glad no one talked to themselves aloud in the group. There would never be any peace then.

38. Sojourn: The friends' happiness came to a stop when Shiki told them Neku had been injured.

39. Share: "Happiness is found not in the gifts you give, but the happiness you share." Rhyme told them one day as they looked at Christmas decorations in the mall.

40. Solitary: There was a single, lone figure standing in the rain today, and it took Neku a moment to recognize Joshua. It took him another moment to see the Composer wasn't getting wet, and the teen realized he was somehow seeing the UG.

41. Nowhere: "Their arguments always go nowhere," Beat complained as Shiki and Neku yelled at each other.

42. Neutral: Rhyme preferred to stay neutral in all conflicts, but now she jumped in to defend her brother from Joshua's jibes.

43. Nuance: There was more than a touch of happiness in the air today for reasons unknown by anyone. Maybe it was because of the summer holidays, Neku thought.

44. Near: The friends had grown nearer to each other during their time together.

45. Natural: Joshua moved with a natural ease that secretly made Beat jealous, who moved like a rhino in comparison. If Joshua noticed, he didn't say anything.

46. Horizon: The sun was setting low on the horizon, dark shadows creeping across the city, and Beat thought it looked an awful lot like blood. He shook off the odd feeling. Nothing was going to go wrong this evening with his friends.

47. Valiant: Rhyme saw Neku's brave attempts to _not_ fall in love with Shiki, but she knew it was far too late. Especially whenever she saw him look Shiki in the eyes and he blushed.

48. Virtuous: If Joshua wasn't one thing, it was honest. He deigned not to reply to his friends' worried comments directly about the tension in the air today.

49. Victory: Everyone was certain they had Joshua beat now, and they grinned as the days became weeks and his visits became longer and more frequent.

50. Defeat: Eventually Joshua gave in, and he admitted defeat. He really did _enjoy_ having friends now.

~***~

_**This was going to have a bittersweet ending but my brother encouraged me to change it. In which case the last few sentences may seem sort of out of place.**_

_**Want to review?**_


End file.
